Fairy Tail: It All Starts at the Heart
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is copyright to Hiro Mashima! Fairy Tail: It All Starts at the Heart, is a Fairy Tail Fan story written by DragonSlayerofFire. It starts its own story of Caster, a younger teen who dreams of joing the Galaxy Nexus Guild. He lacks the skills and patience to learn any magic of his own, and is to poor to buy any magic items. The reason he is so poor is because he spends all his money on Guild Brawl Tickets. Guild Brawls are fights between big name guilds. To watch a Guild Brawl you purchase tickets, and the profits go to the towns to improve structures and make the towns more inviting. But one day, Caster attends the "Champion's Tournament", it seems like a usual festive event that people wait all year to attend. It's the guild Odin's Children Vs. the Terra Masses guild. Caster wonders why Galaxy Nexus never bothers to even compete in the Guild Brawls, but just loves to see fights. The fight is the most exciting one yet, but when the champions guild is declared the legendary "Seeker of Galaxy Nexus" appears, and everthing will change. Characters ---- Caster Shuno: The main protagonist of Fairy Tail: It All Starts at the Heart. Caster is a impatient young teen who has no magical ability at all. On numerous occasions he has tried to buy some magic items for a lot less than they were actually priced. He is a common spectator of the Guild Brawls, but is discouraged that his favorite guild, Galaxy Nexus, never competes in the fights. He later joins the Galaxy Nexus guild after a run-in with Baron. On their first mission Caster finds a cross pendant at the Alter of Dragons. Later after some practice he awakens the true power of the cross. It gives him the ability to use Ω Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Baron Kocayashi: Also known as the "Seeker" of Galaxy Nexus, Baron is a Lightning Mage. He first appears at the championship Guild Brawl. He challenges the champion guild and also states why Galaxy Nexus thinks the Guild Brawls are a waist of time. He later takes Caster back to Galaxy Nexus after lots of begging (from Caster). Despite bringing him back he helps Caster on his acceptance mission, and helps him obtain the Dragon's Cross. With his Lightning Magic he helps train him to use the cross, and they even learn to use a combo magic. Together they can use Galaxy Magic. Baron also recruits Rai, and his childhood rival Maki. Rai Isis: Rai is the first female to be recruited into Team Baron. Rai always hates to be wrong, but always says "oh... that's what I said!" when she is wrong. She often feels like the only sane person in Galaxy Nexus, because she is the only one who hates the fights. She admits she can't stand Baron, and that she only does these missions for money,but that all changes when she is rescued by Baron from her past. She always brags about how her magic is the strongest. She uses a very powerful style of Snow Magic, which can be used for distractions or fierce attacks. Caster considers himself more powerful because his Ω Fire Dragon Slayer Magic just melts away all of the snow. She and Baron can combine their Lightning and Snow Magic to make Wave Magic. Wave Magic cancels out any other Magic it touches. Maki Wyler: Maki is a very strong wizard. She always keeps Baron in check when he gets out of line. She seems high strong sometimes, and always is uptight. She takes all the Team Baron missions very seriously. She does have a mysterious past, and all of her past that people know of is since she joined Galaxy Nexus when she was only nine. She has known to always be on Baron's back when they were young. Baron always got in fights with all of the other guild members. Also every time Maki and Baron have fought, Maki has won. She uses a variety of different magic such as Water Magic, Telekinesis, Light Magic, Reflector, and Earth Magic. She can use a combo magic with Baron, Rai, and Caster. With Baron she uses Fairy Magic, with Rai she uses Disassembly Magic, and with Caster she uses Ω Rainbow Fire Magic. Gawnpo Kamakiri: Gawnpo is the head of Galaxy Nexus guild. He was left the guild after his father died. Because he was left the guild he will run it for a while because he is only forty-eight. He began to run the guild around the same time Rai, Maki, and Baron came to Galaxy Nexus. He even helped them with their magic, and led them on their first mission. Gawnpo even has the same daring, and humorous personality as Baron. He uses many kinds of magic that has been considered "outdated." He uses Air Magic, Archive, Concealment Magic, High Speed, Polygon Magic, and Fairy Law. Chapters Volume 1: It All Starts at the Heart Confrontation 1. Caster Soon to be Wizard, Odin's Children Vs. Terra Masses Confrontation 2.Baron the Seeker, and the Secret of Galaxy Nexus! Confrontation 3.Our first Mission! Onward to the Alter of Dragons! Confrontation 4.Enter Rai, the Teams Third Member! Confrontation 5.Maki the Monster, Form Team Baron! Confrontation 6.Teams First Adventure! What Lies Ahead? Confrontation 7.Shadows in the Distance, the Dark Guild: Twelve Sins. Confrontation 8.Rai's Past Revealed, Baron Distracts Braham! Confrontation 9.Maki's Risky Resolve, Shura Bears his Fangs! Confrontation 10.Caster Joins the Fight! Kinley the Forgetfull? Confrontation 11.Team Baron's Attack! Paga the Smoke King! Confrontation 12.A Combo Magic Victory? Wave Magic's Miracle! End Volume 1 Volume 2: Viper Unison Arc Confrontation 13.Return to Galaxy Nexus! More Trouble Awaits! Confrontation 14.Abyss' Break? Everyone Slayed by a Vicious Magic. Confrontation 15.A New Threat Opposess us? The Viper's Unison Guild. Confrontation 16.Saule's Challenge to Galaxy Nexus. His Game Begins. Confrontation 17.Pierre the Undefeatable Hunter! Maki is Slayed. Confrontation 18.Caster and Baron Take a Stand. Galaxy Magic's Unusual Outcome! Confrontation 19.Labuka Tortures Maki. Chain Magic's Scar. Confrontation 20.Galaxy Nexus' New Recruits! Brother and Sister's Combo! Confrontation 21.Pierre and Labuka Vs. Naomi and Kalima! Confrontation 22.Rai Recovers Maki. Each New Scar for Every Sin's Story. Confrontation 23.Final Fight Begins! Gawnpo Shows his True Power! Confrontation 24.Revenge for my Children! Gawnpo's Years of Skill, and Saule's Demonic Eye End Volume 2 Volume 3: Reconstruction Arc Confrontation 25.A Victory Over Saule! Rebuild Galaxy Nexus' Pride. Confrontation 26.A Lack of Trust Towards the Twins. Baron's Test? Confrontation 27.Double Trouble. Baron's New Combo Magic, Twin Bolt Axes. Confrontation 28.Naomi Correctly Introduces Herself. Sniper One: Requip The Gunner! Confrontation 29.Kalima Correctly Introduces Himself. Sniper Two: Reloading Guns Magic! Confrontation 30.We Challenge You! The Snipers Vs. The Hotheads. Confrontation 31.Red Teams Galaxy Magic Takes on Blue Teams Bomb Magic! Confrontation 32.End this Fighting Now! Come See the New Guild Building, and Our New Home! Confrontation 33.Lets Take a Look Back. Team Gawnpo's First Mission! Confrontation 34.Meet More New Recruits. A Plant Magic Dragon Slayer? Confrontation 35.Meet More New Recruits II. Mich the Artist and His Picture Magic! End Volume 3 Volume 4: Millenium Knights Arc Confrontation 36.An Educational Trip to the Ruins. The Four Elements of Life. Confrontation 37.The New Guilds Threat? The Four Gods of the Millenium Knights. Confrontation 38.Baron and Rubia Vs. Element One: Water. Confrontation 39.Maki and Mich Vs. Element Two: Fire. Confrontation 40.Rai and the Sniper Twins Vs. Element Three: Earth. Confrontation 41.Caster and Qattori Vs. Element Four: Wind. Confrontation 42.The Next Set of Three? The Testements of Life. Confrontation 43.Ceipher and Sayla Vs. Testement One: Mind. Confrontation 44. Kane and Menbo Vs. Testement Two: Body. Confrontation 45. Jenkins and Harisen Vs Testement Three: Spirit. Confrontation 46. Making Sense of it all. Proving Ourselves Worthy Again. Confronation 47. A Lesson of Redemption. The Traits to True Sucess. End Volume 4 Volume 5: Guild Brawl Arc Confrontation 48.Trying Something New. Galaxy Nexus Enters this Seasons Guild Brawl. Confrontation 49.First Round Begins Right Now? Galaxy Nexus Against the Shinobi Ops Guild. Confrontation 50.Spectate this Round. Introducing Returning Champions Odin's Children! Confrontation 51.We'll use Recruits this Time Around. The Onslaught of the Exorcist Three. Confrontation 52.Odin's Return. Ryobu's Betrayal, and the Fenir's Trial Guild! Confrontation 53.Galaxy Nexus' Rival Guild Stardust Breakers Vs. The Golden Lions Guild! Confrontation 54.Baron's Discouragement. The Royal Flush Guild's No Mercy Policy. Confrontation 55.The Darkened Phoenix Guild. Siren's Master Calibur Sword Techniques. Confrontation 56.Paga's Suprising Comeback, his New Guild the Aero Strikers. Confrontaton 57.Chaos Ripper's Strange Fighting Style. A Confused Proto Monochrome Guild's Choice. Confrontation 58.Galaxy Nexus Vs. The Guardian's of Eclipse Guild. Don't Lose Now Rai! Confrontation 59.End of Round One! Which Guilds get Closer to Victory. End Volume 5